


Auto Ruin

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auto correct causes a slightly strange conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 15/Correct My Autocorrect   
> Date Posted: 4/30/13  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Alternate universe  
> Content Descriptors: Hilarity   
> Character Pairing: Quintana (Quinn/Santana)

**One new text: Fabgay**

_Hey, San. I’m going to be in New York for the weekend. Do you want to get some penis at that place on the block?_

                “Santana! Do you know how rude it is to burst out laughing when someone is talking? I am having a seriously hard time with Cassandra right now and you’re laughing! Could you at least pretend to care?” Rachel asked. Santana shook her head, still laughing.

                “Satan, can you even breathe right now?” Kurt asked. Santana was turning red.

                “I’m fine, but read this text from Quinn!” She tapped out a quick respond.

                _Sorry, Quinn. You know I’m not into that._

Rachel and Kurt both howled with laughter.

                “This is great! I haven’t seen Quinn since the wedding, have you? We should invite her over! It’d be much cheaper than a hotel. I know we don’t have much room, but it’ll be okay, don’t you think?” Rachel babbled.

                “Berry, calm your tits. I’m on it,” Santana rolled her eyes. Her phone lit up.

                **One new text: Fabgay**

                _PIZZA! I meant pizza! Damn autocorrect. Please don’t tell Rachel and Kurt!_

                She smirked at the message. Quinn was adorable when she got flustered. Santana could almost see the blonde’s cheeks turning bright red and her neck getting splotchy, the way it always did when she was embarrassed.

                _I would never tell them, baby. Berry did ask if you want to stay over, though. She’s under the impression that you’ll be sleeping on her crotch._

                “What’d she say? Is she going to stay? We need to go grocery shopping! We don’t have anything in this apartment to eat!” Rachel jumped up and ran into the kitchen, frantically searching the cabinets.

                “Berry! Sit your ass down and stop freaking out. It’s just Fabray. What’s the big deal?” Santana asked.

                “Just because you don’t care about how you present yourself doesn’t mean we don’t. And just because this place doesn’t look like much on the outside, that doesn’t mean it can’t be homey.”

                **One new text: Fabgay**

_I’m sleeping on her crotch, am I? You better tell her I’m already taken_ _J_

Santana sighed and remembered back to her conversation with Quinn the morning after Schue’s wedding…

***

_“Santana, I really liked last night,” Quinn said sleepily, pulling her shirt on. Santana smiled at the blonde._

_“Me too. But I get it. You don’t have to explain it to me.” She wasn’t expecting Quinn to grab her hand and pull her back onto the bed, both sitting on the edge._

_“No, I REALLY liked last night. I don’t know if I’m gay. But I also don’t know if I’m straight. I guess what I’m trying to say is…”_

_Santana cut her off with a kiss._

_“Me too.”_

***

                “Earth to Santana, earth to Santana. Are you listening to anything we’re saying?” Rachel snapped her fingers.

                 “Sorry,” Santana muttered, still not really paying attention. It had been her idea to keep their relationship a secret, at least until they figured out what it meant. Quinn had been open to telling people, but agreed to stay quiet if Santana preferred. Now, though, watching Rachel rush around the apartment to get it ready for Quinn, she wondered if she had made the right decision.

**One new text: Fabgay**

_I’m kidding, Santana. I know you don’t want to tell them yet. Anyway, I’ll be there in about an hour. Do you want me to kill some time before coming over?_

                Santana sighed again. Why was she doing this? She’d done it to Brittany in high school and now she was doing it to Quinn.

                _Hey, I have an idea. How would you feel about selling Rachel and Kurt?_

“So, I was thinking that we could all watch a movie together tonight! Our guest of honor can pick what we watch. Do you think she’d be into that?” Rachel asked.

                **One new text: Fabgay**

_Well, I’m not sure how much we’d get for them, but we can try._

Santana snorted. Quinn was such a smart ass.

                “What are you laughing about now? I’m trying to plan a nice night for Quinn and you aren’t taking this seriously at all!” she exclaimed before storming out of the room.

                Santana looked at Rachel incredulously while Kurt just looked bored.

                “What the hell is going on, Berry? I know you and Fabray became some sort of kind of friends last year, but why are you acting so strange? What’d with you?”

                **One new text: Fabgay**

_Seriously, though, I’m fine with telling them. Whenever you’re ready, babe._

A small smile surfaced on Santana’s face as she began to plan their evening. Just as she started to think about what would come after the movie, Rachel walked back in.

                “Do you think Quinn will like this dress? It’s been so long since I’ve seen her; I want to look nice.” She was wearing a short, tight, low cut black dress.

                “Enough!” Santana roared. “I don’t know what the hell is up with you tonight, Berry, but it’s going to stop! Stop obsessing over the loft, take off that slutty dress,  and stop coming on to my girlfriend!”

                Kurt and Rachel looked at each other for a minute. For that minute, the loft was silent. And then:

                “Pay up!” Rachel yelled triumphantly. Kurt groaned and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He removed a twenty dollar bill and shoved it at Rachel. Santana looked back and forth between her two loft-mates.

                “What?”

                “We had a bet over how long it would take you to admit you were dating Quinn. Kurt said I couldn’t get you to crack; I said I could,” Rachel explained.

                “I expected more of you, Satan,” Kurt said, shaking his head.

                Santana’s jaw dropped.

                “How long have you guys known?” she asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

                “Since we came home after Schue’s wedding. We know what you look like when you get laid. And Quinn was the only real possibility.”

                _They already know…They made a bet about getting me to crap!_

**One new text: Fabgay**

_Ew, Santana. Ew._


End file.
